


Victim to the Sound of your Love

by tiniestawoo



Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Captivity, Kidnapping, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: Peter was still trying to decide which method he was going to use to get out of this when the door to the…underground bunker?… he was being kept in cracked open.In those seconds, every escape plan he had went out the window. In those seconds, his father’s words about how rapidly trust could be destroyed slammed back into the forefront of his mind.or, Peter is kidnapped by the last person he ever would have expected.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Victim to the Sound of your Love

**Author's Note:**

> the request was
> 
> **for-the-love-of-wolves asked:** Hey :) What about Chris / Peter and “I was an idiot to ever trust you" (I'm a sucker for angst haha ^^', but if you rather want to write something fluffier, I have an alternative: “Youre family now”)

It probably says something about Peter’s life that waking up chained to an electrified fence is just…par for the course. 

At 24, he would need both hands and probably a foot to adequately count all the times he’s been in this exact same position. The wolfsbane used to subdue him was still fogging the edges of his mind even, but he tried to take in as much of his surroundings as quickly as he could.

Hunters _always_ underestimated wolves in this situation. Always. The fact that they hadn’t just outright killed Peter was their first mistake, and very likely, the last mistake they’d ever make. They were going to try to torture him (boring) to extract information (so cliche) about _Talia’s_ pack. 

Even if Peter _was_ prone to just, handing over information, he certainly wasn’t going to risk the lives of his family just to save his own skin. If there was anything that his father had taught him that was worth remembering, it was that loyalty was the most precious gift of all. Trust took a lifetime to build and seconds to destroy.

Peter’s hands were bound above his head, which was annoyingly efficient. Some hunters made the mistake of binding them behind his back, clearly forgetting that he had _claws_ that could sprout at will and slice through the wolfsbane soaked rope they tended to favor. (Hunters were, in many cases, incredibly uneducated on how to deal with a werewolf when it was _alive_.)

His hands were above his head, and his were legs shackled apart as well. In addition to the placement, unlike some of the amateurs, whoever had gotten him this time knew enough about werewolves that what locked his hands down was a heavy metal cuff, and the residual hum of magic told him they were very probably inlaid with mountain ash.

Which meant, unfortunately, that Peter was going to have to talk himself out of this one. Either that, or survive the 48 hours it normally took for Talia to start worrying and send others after him. Both angles could be tricky. If he started the ‘talk his way out’ method and it went south, it made the ‘just wait it out’ angle much more difficult.

(Fingers _and_ Toes worth of experience.)

Peter was still trying to decide which method he was going to use to get out of this when the door to the…underground bunker?… he was being kept in cracked open.

In those seconds, every escape plan he had went out the window. In those seconds, his father’s words about how rapidly trust could be destroyed slammed back into the forefront of his mind. 

His memory, fuzzy from the wolfsbane and relatively unimportant in the face of getting himself _out_ of the situation came rushing back. The night prior he’d been at his boyfriend’s apartment, having a wonderful evening. They’d eaten takeout and then watched a movie and Peter’s memory was crystal clear right up until they headed into the bedroom. Anger twisted in his gut and he narrowed his eyes. “This is a dream, right?”

Chris Argent, eyes on the floor and hands tucked into his pockets, stepped into the room and closed the door behind you. “I didn’t want to.” 

A cold, broken laugh escaped from his lips. “You drugged me.” Peter’s mouth gaped, the sides of his mouth cracking and reminding him how thirsty he was. Fuck how long had he been out? “You…. my _partner_.” Peter looked to the side, blinking rapidly, still trying to figure out how he could have missed the signs.

“Peter, I’m sorry,” Chris said. Peter made the mistake of looking at him, his crystal blue eyes shiny with emotion and his face so fucking sincere. God he was a good actor.

Peter closed his jaw with a snap and shook his head. “Which bits are you sorry for, Christopher?” he asked, his voice quiet. “Are you sorry for pretending to care about name? Sorry for drugging me and kidnapping me? Sorry for _fucking me?_ WHICH PARTS? Did you even actually leave your wife, or was that also a lie?”

Chris scrubbed his hands over his face and spun around, his back to Peter. “That part was true,” he responded. “Fuck, all of it was true.” He turned back around. “It wasn’t supposed to be. You were supposed to be a mark. Get in, seduce a werewolf for information and get out.”

Peter sighed, “What information haven’t I already told you, Christopher? I _trusted you_. I brought you to my pack house. I believed that you had changed.” 

“I have,” Chris insisted. “I have changed. You don’t….” Chris’s voice went silent as the door opened and his father walked in.

Gerard Argent was one of the only hunters that Peter had ever actually feared. With the hatred to match his skill, he was dangerous and escape from an Argent, especially this one, was particularly unlikely. Peter knew he was _fucked_. He’d been played.

He ignored Chris’s sad face, ignored Gerard’s gleeful grin and ignored whatever was said between father and son. 

Talking his way out of this one wasn’t going to happen. Looks like he just had to try and survive. 

Part of him, sad and betrayed and so, so disappointed in himself for letting a hunter into his life, _into his bed,_ wasn’t sure how much survival actually mattered to him.


End file.
